behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Colleen Clinkenbeard
Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard (born April 13, 1980 in Shreveport, Louisiana) is an American voice actress, line producer, ADR director and script writer for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment, and OkraTron 5000. She is married to voice actor Patric Carroll. She's known for the voice of Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece, Éclair in Kiddy Grade (Her voice acting debut.), Rachel Moore in Case Closed, Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail, Gohan in Dragon Ball Z Kai and Yūko Ichihara in xxxHolic. Filmography 'Anime' *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Therestina Kihara Lifeline, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S - Therestina Kihara Lifeline *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. - Gris (ep7) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero - Listy El Da Sherfied *Alice & Zoroku - Miriam "Minnie C." Tachibana *Appleseed XIII - Additional Voices *Aquarion - Reika *Aquarion Evol - Suomi *Aria the Scarlet Ammo - Jeanne d'Arc *Attack on Titan - Mikasa's Mother (ep6) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Izumi Ishiguro *Baccano! - Nice Holystone *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts - Youko Takahashi *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts 2 - Youko Takahashi, Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler - Baby Ape (ep4), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade - Maya Yokoo, Additional Voices *Barakamon - Ikue Kōmoto *Basilisk - Hotarubi, Kunichiyo (ep18), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Kaori Sanada *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Faroid, Kaori Sanada *Black Blood Brothers - Mimiko Katsuragi *Black Butler - Angela Blanc *Black Cat - Tim *Blassreiter - Jil *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict - Emi Hinata *Burst Angel - Maria *Case Closed - Rachel Moore *Casshern Sins - Liza, Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties - Janes *Chain Chronicle – The Light of Haecceitas – - Aludra (ep3) *Chaos;HEAd - Yua Kusunoki, Mia (ep10) *Chrome Shelled Regios - Leerin Marfes *Claymore - Awakened Being Hilda (ep11), Galatea *Corpse Princess - Emi (ep9), Minai Ruo, Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker - Additional Voices *D.Gray-Man - Miranda Lotto, Young Daisya Barry (ep37) *D.Gray-Man: Hallow - Miranda Lotto *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire - Chieko Kakazu *Dance in the Vampire Bund - Vera, Young Akira *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Chisa Yukizome *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc - Chisa Yukizome *Darker than Black - Chiaki Shinoda *Deadman Wonderland - Chief Makina *Diamond Daydreams - Nurse Yuuki *Dimension W - Rose (ep3) *Divine Gate - Akane's Mother (ep10) *Dragon Ball GT - Bird (ep53), Colm, Lady (ep5), Old Lady (ep52), TV Announcer (ep63), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super - Mai *Dragon Ball Z - Nurse Betty (ep37), Princess Snake *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Android#18, Young Gohan, Baby Trunks, Kid Goku, Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Toa *Drifters - Jeanne d'Arc *Eden of the East - Asako Morimi *Endride - Young Demetrio (ep5) *Eureka Seven Ao - Beautiful Woman (ep6), Additional Voices *Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker, Monkey D. Luffy (ep205), Additional Voices *Fractale - Megan (ep7), Additional Voices *Free! - Makoto's Mother (ep2), Young Makoto Tachibana *Free! Eternal Summer - Young Makoto Tachibana *Freezing - Yumi Kim *Fullmetal Alchemist - Riza Hawkeye, Rosé Thomas *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Riza Hawkeye, Rosé Thomas, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero - Natsuki Kasuga (ep1) *Gangsta. - Beretta (ep11), Teacher (ep4) *Garo: The Animation - Octavia *Garo: The Crimson Moon - Princess Katsurako (ep7) *Ghost Hunt - Ayako Matsuzaki *Glass Fleet - Rachel *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! - Girly Boy (ep10) *Good Luck Girl! - Momiji *Gosick - Harminia *Guilty Crown - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl - Priscilla (ep8) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Priscilla *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte - Hiyori Kazane (ep5) *Hell Girl - Akane Sawai (ep12), Ayumi Shibata, Cheppo (ep12), Iwashita's Mother (ep3), Additional Voices *Hero Tales - Rinmei Shokan, Additional Voices *Heroic Age - Nilval Nephew *High School DxD - Kido, Shiro (ep10), Shueran *Initial D: First Stage - Mako Sato *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead - Fantasy Eu *Joker Game - Synthia Grane (ep7) *Kamisama Kiss - Yonomori (ep4), Additional Voices *Kanon - Mishio Amano *Kaze no Stigma - Kirika Tachibana *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Kisara Nanjō, Jonathan (ep30) *Kiddy Grade - Éclair *Kodocha - Misako Kurata *Laughing Under the Clouds - Kiiko Sasaki *Level E - Luna Mi Mad Magura, Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus - Kumi Amio (ep5) *Maria the Virgin Witch - Viv *Michiko & Hatchin - Cinara *My Hero Academia - Momo Yaoyorozu *My Hero Academia Season 2 - Momo Yaoyorozu *Nabari no Ou - Yae Oda *Negima! Magister Negi Magi - Sakurako Shina/Student No.17, Shizuna Minamoto, Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi - Sakurako Shina/Student No.17 *Nobunagun - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket - Blue Girl, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Otsu Tsurugaya, Mei (ep3) *One Piece - Monkey D. Luffy, Giant Southbird (ep175), Moodie (ep20), Oars, Southbirds, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club - Éclair Tonnerre, Young Ritsu Kasanoda (ep22) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Scanty, Additional Voices *Peach Girl - Misao Aki, Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Claudia McCunnen *Princess Jellyfish - Lina *Prison School - Anzu Yokoyama *Psycho-Pass - Risa Aoyanagi (ep18) *Psycho-Pass 2 - Risa Aoyanagi *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - Rin Asōgi *Ragnarok The Animation - Zealotus, Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil - Otoya Takechi *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis - Female Dog (ep2) *Robotics;Notes - Additional Voices *Romeo x Juliet - Cordelia *Rosario + Vampire - Moka Akashiya (Inner) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Moka Akashiya (Inner) *Rumbling Hearts - Mitsuki Hayase *Samurai 7 - Kirara Mikumari *Sands of Destruction - Morte's Mom (ep12), Additional Voices *Sakura Quest - Angelica *Sankarea: Undying Love - Kaoru Saoji (ep7) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Baby Brother (ep4), Keura, Mihoshi, Priestess C (ep15), Sorceress C (ep23), Subordinate C (ep21) *Save Me! Lollipop - Kuku *School Rumble - Doctor (ep18), Tae Anegasaki, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Drive, Maiden (ep22), Mother (ep22), Tae Anegasaki *Sekirei - Matsu *Sekirei: Pure Engagement - Matsu *Seraph of the End - Asuramaru *Sgt. Frog - Kumiko, Mrs. Furbottom, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana II (Second) - Margery Daw *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Margery Daw *Shangri-La - Child Takehiko (ep15), Additional Voices *Shiki - Ritsuko Kunihiro *Shin-chan - Hima Nohara, Maso Sato, Additional Voices *Shomin Sample - Hōko Arisugawa *Shuffle! - Kareha *SoltyRei - Rose Anderson, Baby Rita (ep12), Natalie Roman (ep3), Additional Voices *Soul Eater - Marie Mjölnir *Space☆Dandy - Scarlet, Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II - Diana Rubens *Spiral - Suzuki *Steins;Gate - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Mariette *Strike Witches 2 - Hanna-Justina Marseille *Suzuka - Yuka Saotome *The Future Diary - Rea Amano *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Noa Ehn, Additional Voices *The Rolling Girls - Masami Utoku/Maccha Green, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith - Francesca, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Ethana, Creepy Voice (ep13) *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk - Ethana *The Vision of Escaflowne - Millerna Ashton (FUNimation Dub) *Tokyo Ghoul - Ryōko Fueguchi *Tokyo Ravens - Additional Voices *Trinity Blood - Sister Esther Blanchette *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Yūko Ichihara, Boy (ep40), Child (ep40), Court Lady (ep40), Girl (ep40) *Witchblade - Reina Soho *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman - Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC - Yūko Ichihara *Yona of the Dawn - Additional Voices *Yuri!!! on Ice - Minako Okukawa *Yurikuma Arashi - Yuriika *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Natsume (ep110), Referee (ep108) 'Anime Shorts' *Freezing - Yumi Kim *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood 4-Koma Theater - Riza Hawkeye *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom - Yūko Ichihara 'Anime Specials' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy - Nurse *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo - Anchor Woman *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files - Rosaria 'Movies' *Blue Gender: The Warrior - Automation A *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper - Rachel Moore *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker - Cassandra Pentaghast *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Mai *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound - Monty, Zangya *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" - Mai *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost - Asako Morimi *Eden of the East: The King of Eden - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie - Princess Millerna Aston (FUNimation Dub) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Ritsuko Akagi *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Ritsuko Akagi *Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo - Ritsuko Akagi *Fafner: Heaven and Earth - Kiyomi Kaname *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Erza Scarlet *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos - Riza Hawkeye *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Riza Hawkeye, Rosé Thomas *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork - Hiyori Kazane *Initial D: Third Stage - Mako Sato *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive - Emerah, Ole *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus - Mary *One Piece Film: Gold - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film: Strong World - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film: Z - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Monkey D. Luffy *Origin: Spirits of the Past - Jessica *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie - Margery Daw *Steins;Gate: The Movie − Load Region of Déjà Vu - Lady *Summer Wars - Noriko Jinnouchi *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble - Amelia Ann McFly *Vexille - Vexille Serra *Wolf Children - Hana *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Yūko Ichihara 'OVA' *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts - Yoko Takahashi (ep2) *Baldr Force EXE - Lian *Black Butler II - Angela Blanc (ep3) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection - Riza Hawkeye (ep2) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection - Riza Hawkeye *Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Dr. Zhinzhee Bekka Arr Thied *Initial D: Extra Stage - Mako Sato *Itsudatte My Santa! - MaiMai (ep2) *Master of Martial Hearts - Rei Kakizaki *Murder Princess - Falis/'Alita Forland' *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring - Sakurako Shina/Student No.17 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer - Sakurako Shina/Student No.17 *Shakugan no Shana S - Margery Daw *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Flora Nanadan, Additional Voices *Tsubasa Spring Thunder Chronicles - Yūko Ichihara *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations - Yūko Ichihara 'Video Games' *BattleZone - Spokesperson *BloodRayne 2 - Minions *Borderlands - Lilith, Patricia Tannis *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! - Lilith *Borderlands 2 - Lilith, Patricia Tannis *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation - Rachel Moore *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir - Riza Hawkeye, Rosé Thomas *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel - Riza Hawkeye *Lux-Pain - Nöla Döbereiner, Yui Yamase *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Monkey D. Luffy 'Web Anime' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World - Chibi-Romano *Hetalia: World Series - Monaco, Additional Voices *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Laomoto Chiba (ep22), Nonako (ep13), Additional Voices *Planetarian - Satomi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (241)